The present disclosure relates to answer management in a question-answering (QA) environment and, more specifically, to establishing an answer sequence from the group of answers sorted according to a sequence of answer categories.
Question-answering (QA) systems can be designed to receive input questions, analyze them, and return applicable answers. Using various techniques, QA systems can provide mechanisms for searching corpora (e.g., databases of source items containing relevant content) and analyzing the corpora to determine answers to an input question.